


The Weddings of King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido: Leo's Chapter

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An addendum to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108393">The Weddings of King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido</a>: the drinking contest between Leo and Takumi. Or rather, its result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weddings of King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido: Leo's Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weddings of King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108393) by [Nyx (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx). 



> I was supposed to write Leo/Takumi for Leo's birthday on June 30th. Then Niles took over and Odin joined in and now it's missed the target entirely buuut I still think it's a fun read so I'm posting it regardless.

Odin reappeared in the great hall with quite the confused look on his face. After a moment, though, he shrugged at no one in particular and turned around to look for Niles, immediately falling down the few stairs between the table of the wedded couple and the other tables.

"That looked like it might've hurt."

Odin, dazed from the alcohol and the fall, looked up at Niles who was crouching by his head, almost looking concerned. "I'm okay!" he lied. "What'd I miss?"

"I'd say you're just in time," Niles told him as he grabbed him under the arms to help him up.

Once on his two feet and leaning against Niles for support, Odin scanned the room for his lord. He quickly found him at the siblings table, or rather underneath it, hair and clothes a mess, mouth open in a silent scream as Takumi of Hoshido held him down by the throat and the right thigh. He raised his hand of darkness to cast a spell at the impudent prince, but Niles caught his hand in his before he had time to gather his inebriated thoughts.

"Look closer," Niles told him, so close to his ear he shivered.

Odin raised a finger to object, just before his vision focused on Leo and Takumi and he realized that not only was Takumi not actually strangling Leo, who was breathing very heavily, but he was grinding his crotch against Leo's, his kimono loose and spread beneath the belt.

"How..."

"Corrin was right," Niles explained, patting Odin's shoulder, making Odin wince. "These two have a lot to bond over. Pour in enough alcohol, add dear Niles and voilà~."

"... waitaminute." Odin swallowed and looked at Niles. "If Prince Leo's there, and that Takumi's there, and you're here, and I'm here... why aren't _his_ retainers stopping him?"

Niles pointed over Odin's shoulder, who turned to look.

In a corner, a woman with dark teal hair was sobbing, facing the wall, while Elise and... Sakura, right? appeared to be tending to her.

"That's..." really nice on Elise's part. Sweet child. "That's only one retainer."

Niles shrugged then caught Odin before he slipped out of his grip. "The only one who cares, obviously."

Odin plastered himself against Niles' warm body as much for the warmth as for restoring his precarious balance, right before Takumi let out a loud sob and collapsed on top of Leo, gurgling and coughing as Leo whined.

"I think that's Odin Dark's cue!" Odin shouted as he struck a pose. He immediately regretted it. He felt a great pain. A veil fell over his eyes.

When he woke up next, he had to blink several times before his vision focused enough to allow him to recognize Leo's room with all the bookshelves.

"Milord?" he called weakly.

"About time." Niles entered his field of vision and let a cold towel fall over over his face. "I was starting to think of ravishing you in your sleep."

Odin grabbed the towel and pulled it off, wincing. His glorious everything hurt. "... what'd I miss?"

"All the work, you lazy bum." Niles crouched and slapped his forehead, but not at full strength. "I had to put the children to bed all on my own thanks to your antics. I should've know you'd hurt yourself falling down the stairs."

"Hurting oneself is for the common people," Odin grumbled as he carefully rolled to the side, toward Niles. "I merely..." His left foot hit the ground and he went pale as a sheet. "Oh gods above what have I done."

"Sounds to me like you did hurt yourself, you peon." Niles sighed heavily and turned Odin back onto his back. "That's such a turnoff." He gathered Odin into his arms and carried him to Leo's thickly cushioned reading chair, where he sat him down. "I can't even leave to get you some help, since these two drunks could wake up any minute." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Leo and Takumi huddled together in Leo's bed.

Odin, soured by the intense pain that wasn't leaving him, actually pouted. "I could use my magic to..."

"Odin." Niles sighed again as he came back to his side with the cold towel. "You're drunk off your ass and so am I."

Odin gratefully took the towel to wipe his sweaty, pale face. Pressing the cold to his temple helped. Or at least it felt like it helped. "You don't look drunk."

"I'm better at looking normal than you are. Oh stop that," he snapped as Odin pouted even more, "and let me take a look at you."

Odin groaned loudly when Niles helped him lean forward to peel his Dark Mage outfit off him, but didn't hinder Niles' attempt. It felt like Niles was taking a whole hour to get it off, even if it took no time at all; Odin keenly felt every bruise, every scrape and every sore joint as Niles undressed him.

Finally, Niles pulled his boots off him, one at a time, so he could get Odin's pants off. When Niles tried to pull the left one, however, not only did it not budge, but he saw Odin's eyes roll back into his head. "Hey, hey!" Niles shot up to his feet. Without thinking, he slapped Odin's face. "Stay with me!"

Odin did come back, but now he had a red handprint on his cheek in addition to all the injuries he already had. "Quit hitting me!" he whined, looking down to find the towel.

"I should be doing much worse than hitting you, you sad clown!" Niles yanked the towel from Odin's side and pressed it to Odin's reddened cheek. "You went and broke your foot!"

"I have another one of those!"

Niles glared at Odin with his single good eye, and Odin sank a little in the chair. "I'm sorry."

With a sigh, Niles let the matter drop and stepped away to go check on both princes. He wished Odin had broken his leg instead. A leg was easy. Align bone pieces, splint, lie down for a while. He didn't even know where to start with a broken foot. A good start would have been to take his boot off but he'd need to cut it off Odin's foot, and Leo had no swords in his room.

Speaking of Leo, he was snoring with his chin resting in Takumi's untied hair, undisturbed. Niles made sure to gently comb Takumi's abundant silver hair away from Leo's mouth and nose before going around the bed to make sure that Takumi was still breathing as well. The Hoshidan prince, fortunately, was, although his sleep seemed less pleasant than Leo's: his eyelids twitched and a slight frown gave him a grumpy look, even in sleep.

Three solid knocks at the door interrupted his thoughts and somehow did not wake up the princes.

"Leo? Are you there?"

Oh, shit, Niles thought. _Xander_. If Xander knew about this mess on the night of his wedding, Leo was probably gonna bear the brunt of it. As soon as he’d wake up, anyway.

On the other hand, Xander's presence could be a blessing in disguise, Niles thought as he hurried to the door to open it. Especially if Elise had followed him.

"Niles? Have you seen Leo?" Xander asked as soon as the door opened. He was wearing nothing but his white night shirt that frankly did not leave much to the imagination. Not that Niles was looking. Not at all. Why did Odin had to be down for the count.

"Leo's sleeping off his upcoming hangover, Your Majesty."

"And Takumi?"

Huh. Niles hadn't seen Ryoma standing there behind Xander. The way the night shirt he had obviously borrowed from Xander tried to contain the sheer girth of his chest was quite a sight. "He's keeping Leo company," Niles answered with a slight mischievous grin.

Both kings hurried inside, Xander pushing Niles out of the way. Not that Niles really minded, as he had caught a glimpse of the light of his night and saviour behind Ryoma: Elise had followed both kings along, just in case.

“Dearest Elise,"" he said as he took another step aside and reached out for her to put her hand in his, "I’m afraid I have a sad, sad clown in here who needs your help.”

“Oh no!” Elise’s drunkness, if any, did not show much beyond her rosy cheek. “What’s happened to Leo?”

“It’s not actually Leo,” Niles corrected as he brought Elise to the abandoned, half-naked Odin in Leo’s chair and his dark blue broken foot.

“Oh wow, that looks bad!” Elise exclaimed as she knelt to look at Odin’s foot.

Odin, white as a sheet, grumbled something about stating the obvious, but Elise, if she heard, didn’t appear to mind. With a twirl of her staff, she healed the fractured bone, putting it back into place with magic, while Xander, Ryoma, Leo and Takumi argued loudly behind her.

“All better now!” she told Odin with a bright smile and a pat on his knee.

“Great. Thank you, Elise,” Niles said as he gave her a quick bow before quickly gathering Odin into his arms anew. The bone might have been fixed, but the swelling had yet to go down. “Now let’s get out of here. Too crowded.”

* * *

Niles dumped Odin on his bed once he made it to their small room next to Leo’s, only because he knew his foot was no longer broken. Odin grunted in pain, and it brightened Niles’ mood. “Music to my ears,” Niles commented as he pushed Odin to wriggle under the sheets and lie down by his side.

“Sadist,” Odin groaned as Niles all but ripped his top and cape off him. “Get me a pillow for my foot already.”

It was Niles’ turn to sigh dramatically.

One pillow shoved at the foot of the bed later, they finally closed their eyes and slept well into the afternoon with the rest of the castle.


End file.
